I Found The Love Of My Life
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy only was working at the strip club till he got the last of his college loan paid up. One night Troy and Gabriella meet at the strip club. Not long after Troy and Gabriella become a couple. Also Taylor finds out about her boyfriend Chad working at the strip club and is not happy about it. Rated T For Now! (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy did not like working at a strip club. Troy knew the only reason he was working at the strip club, was to paid the rest of his college loan off. Troy decided that on his day off, that he would go looking for a day time job. Troy wanted to quit working at the strip club. He missed spending time with his parents and friends in the evenings. So got ready for work that night and then left his house. Troy got in his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now on his way to work. A few minutes later he arrived at the strip club and parked his car. He got out of the car and locked it up. He saw his best friend Chads car and knew he was working that night too. Troy wondered if Chad had told his girlfriend Taylor about him working in a strip club. Troy decided he would have to asked Chad if he had told his girlfriend about him working at a strip club.

Gabriella could not believe that Taylor had asked her to go to a strip club that night. Gabriella had finished getting ready and was down stairs waiting for Taylor to pick her up. Gabriella had a feeling that some thing good was going to happen. Taylor arrived at Gabriella's house and parked her car. Taylor got out of her car and went up to the house. Taylor knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Gabriella heard the knock on the door and so she went to answer it. She open the door and saw Taylor standing in front of her. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her friend Taylor she had to get her purse and then she would be ready to go. Gabriella got her purse and also made sure she had her house key too. Gabriella went out the door and locked the house up. They went to Taylor's car and got in to it. Gabriella asked her friend Taylor why she wanted to go to a strip club in the first place.

Taylor told her friend Gabriella that she had a few people tell her that her boyfriend Chad was working at the strip club. Gabriella asked her friend Taylor what she will do if her boyfriend Chad is working at the strip club. Taylor told Gabriella that she will be mad at her boyfriend Chad for not telling her about working at the strip club. Taylor also told her friend Gabriella that she would confront her boyfriend Chad about it. So a few minutes later they arrived at the strip club and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Taylor and Gabriella went in to the strip club. They asked if they could sit close to the stage. So they were took to a table that was close to the stage. They sat down at the table and order a drink. The waiter told Taylor and Gabriella they would be back with their drinks.

Troy walked in the dressing room and saw Chad practicing his dance moves. Chad saw Troy and asked him if he was ready to dance. Troy told Chad that he was ready to dance. Troy then asked Chad if he had told his girlfriend about him working at the strip club. Chad told his friend Troy that he had not told his girlfriend about him working at the strip club yet. Troy told Chad that he better tell his girlfriend about it soon, before she finds out from some one else. Chad told his friend Troy that his girlfriend will not find out about him working at the strip club from some one else. So they were ready and waiting for them to be sent out to dance. What Chad did not know was that his girlfriend was there at the strip club with her friend Gabriella.

So the waiter brought the girls their drinks. The waiter asked the girls if they were there for the show. Taylor and Gabriella told the waiter that they were there to see the show. The waiter said I hope you like the show and then left. Taylor and Gabriella took a sip of their drink and wondered when the show would began. A few minutes later Troy and Chad were on the stage dancing and stripping their clothes off. Gabriella could not keep her eyes off of Troy. Mean while Taylor could not believe her boyfriend Chad was stripping in front of all these girls. Gabriella look over at her friend Taylor and saw that she was mad at her boyfriend Chad. Gabriella went back to looking at Troy. Taylor looked over at Gabriella and saw that she was looking at Troy.

Troy was dancing on the stage when he saw Gabriella looking at him. So Troy went over to Gabriella and danced in front of her. Gabriella could not believe how blue Troy's eyes were. Troy could not keep his eyes off of Gabriella. So Troy and Chad had finished dancing and left the stage. They went to get dress back in their clothes, because they were done dancing for the night. Gabriella asked Taylor if she was mad at her boyfriend Chad. Taylor told Gabriella that she was mad at her boyfriend Chad and that she can not believe he did not tell her about working at the strip club. Troy left the dressing room and went to look for the girl that had been watching him dance. So he looked around the room and found the girl that had been watching him. So he walked over to the table she was sitting at.

Gabriella saw that Troy was coming over to her. Troy wanted to know the girls name and so he asked her. Gabriella decided to tell Troy her name. Troy asked Gabriella if she had a boyfriend. Gabriella told Troy that she did not have a boyfriend. Troy then asked Gabriella if she want to leave with him and go some where else. Gabriella told Troy she would love to leave with him and go some where else. Gabriella looked at her friend Taylor and asked her if she was going to be okey. Taylor told Gabriella that she was going to be fine. Taylor told her friend Gabriella to go on a head and that she will see her later. Gabriella took Troy's hand and they left the strip club together. They went to his car and he unlocked it. They got in to his car and left the strip club parking lot.

Please Review!

A/N This is a new short story. This story is only going to have 10 chapters. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella talking and getting to know each other. Also in the next chapter Taylor will be confronting her boyfriend Chad about working at the strip club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella asked Troy where they were going. Troy said to Gabriella that they were going to go get some food to go and then go back to his place. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey with going back to his place after they get the food to go. Gabriella told Troy she was fine with going back to his place. So they arrived at the food place and went to the drive thru. Troy order the food and then went to the next window to pay for it. He got the food and drive away from the food place. They were now on the way back to his house. Gabriella asked Troy a few questions about himself and he answered them. Troy then asked Gabriella a few questions too. Gabriella answered the questions Troy had asked her. A few minutes later they arrived at his house. Troy parked and turned his car off. Gabriella got out of the car and waited for Troy. Troy got out of the car and grabbed the food , before he locked the car up. They went up to the house and went inside it. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to eat in their food in the dining room or living room. Gabriella told Troy that she would like for them to eat in the dining room.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at his house and getting ready to talk. Taylor asked Chad why he did not tell her about working at a strip club. Chad told Taylor that he was going to tell her soon about it. Chad also told Taylor that he did not want her to find out this way about it. Taylor then asked Chad why he was working at the strip club in the first place. Chad told Taylor that he was working at the strip club to pay up the rest of his college loans. Taylor told Chad that she is not happy that he did not tell her about working at the strip club. Chad told Taylor that he was sorry for not telling her about it. Taylor said to Chad that she does not want other girls to see him in his underwear or with no shirt on. Chad said to Taylor that his job calls for him to strip and show his shirtless chest. Taylor then told Chad that he has to choose her or his job at the strip club. Chad could not believe that Taylor was making him choose between her and his job at the strip club. Taylor told Chad that she was going to go and give him some time to think about his choice. Taylor gave Chad a good bye kiss and then left the house. She got in her car and pulled out of the drive way and was on her way back home. Chad did not know what he was going to do. Chad really did not want to lose Taylor.

Troy and Gabriella sat down and ate their food. Troy told Gabriella that he wants to quit working at the strip club and get a job as a mechanic. Gabriella said to Troy that she owns a garage and that she fixes cars too. Troy asked Gabriella how she got her own garage. Gabriella told Troy that she found a close garage building and so she bought it. Troy asked Gabriella if she has mechanic's working for her. Gabriella told Troy that she has two mechanics working for her. Troy asked Gabriella why she has only tow mechanic's working for her. Gabriella said to Troy that she had three mechanic's , but had to fire the one. Gabriella asked Troy if he would want to come work at her garage as the third mechanic. Troy could not believe that Gabriella was offing him a mechanic job. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to work for her as the third mechanic. Gabriella told Troy that he was hire but now he needs to quit the job at the strip club.

Troy told Gabriella that when goes to work their tomorrow night that he will tell his boss that he quits. So they had finish eating their food. They were now in the living room talking. Troy and Gabriella continue to get to know each other. Troy then asked Gabriella who the girl she was with at the strip club. Gabriella told Troy that the girl she was with was her friend Taylor. Gabriella asked Troy how long Chad had been working at the strip club. Troy told Gabriella that his friend Chad has only been working at the strip club for a month. Gabriella then asked Troy if he talk to Chad about telling his girlfriend Taylor about him working at the strip club. Troy told Gabriella that he had talk to Chad about telling his girlfriend Taylor about him working at the strip club and that he said he was going to tell her soon about it. Troy also told Gabriella that he tried to tell Chad to tell Taylor before she found out about it from some one else. Gabriella asked Troy what Chad said after he told him that. Troy told Gabriella that Chad told him that Taylor would not find out from some one else.

Gabriella said to Troy that she could not believe Chad would say and think that. Troy said to Gabriella he could not believe that Chad would not listen to him. So they talk about their friends for a while. Troy then decided to asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy then lean in and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella responded back to the kiss and put her arms around his neck. They finally pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy and his girlfriend left the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. They sat down on his bed and did a little bit more talking. Gabriella then said to her boyfriend " make love to me". Troy asked his girlfriend if she was sure about it and she told him she was. They started taking each other clothes off and got in the bed. Troy and his girlfriend went back to kissing each other on the lips. Troy and his girlfriend started making love to each other and before long they came at the same time. Troy pulled out of his girlfriend and laid down next to her. Troy pulled the blankets over them. Gabriella had her head laying on her boyfriends bare chest. Troy and Gabriella fell asleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter is going to have Troy quitting his job at the strip club. Also in the next chapter Chad is going to make his choice between his girlfriend Taylor and his job at the strip club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and got out of bed. Troy look at his sleeping girlfriend and then went to put his running clothes on. He check on his sleeping girlfriend onwe more time before leaving his bedroom. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He left the kitchen and went to the door. Troy left the house and went on his run.

Mean while Gabriella woke up not long after boyfriend had left on his run. She sat up in the bed and notice that her boyfriend was up. Gabriella got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. Gabriella took a shower and then got dressed for the day. She then did her hair and make up. Gabriella wondered how long her boyfriend had been up. She grabbed her purse and cellphone before leaving her boyfriends bedroom. Gabriella went down stairs and to the kitchen. Gabriella decided to make some scrambled eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast.

Troy was on his way back home from his run. Troy had did some thinking while he was on his run. He arrived back at his house and went inside. He went upstairs to take a quick shower. Troy got dressed for the day and then went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy went in the kitchen and saw his girlfriend dishing breakfast up. Troy went over to his girlfriend and gave her a good morning kiss on the lips. They picked their plates and drinks up from the counter. They left the kitchen and went to the dining room. They set their plates and drinks down on the table. Troy and his girlfriend sat down and started eating their breakfast.

Gabriella look over at her boyfriend and asked him how his run was. Troy told his girlfriend that he had a good run. Troy told his girlfriend that he had did some thinking. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he had been thinking about. Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to quit his job at the strip club and find another job. Gabriella could not believe her boyfriend was going to quit his job at the strip club and find another one. Troy asked his girlfriend if she would come with him to the strip club. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to come with him. So they finish eating their breakfast and took their dirty plates to the kitchen. They put their plates in the sink and then left the kitchen.

Gabriella checked her purse to make sure that she had her keys, wallet and cellphone. Troy picked his keys up after putting his wallet in his back pocket. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go. So they left the house and went to the car. Troy and his girlfriend got in to his car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy and his girlfriend were on their way to the strip club.

Chad went to see Zeke and hope that he could give him some good advice. Chad arrived at Zeke's house and parked his car. Chad got out of his car and locked it up. Chad walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Sharpay asked Zeke to answer the door. Zeke went to the door and open it up to see Chad. Zeke let Chad in the house and closed the door. Chad told Zeke that he needed some good advice. Zeke asked Chad what was up. Chad told Zeke that his girlfriend Taylor knows about him working at the strip club. Zeke asked Chad what his girlfriend Taylor's reaction was when she found about it. Chad told Zeke that his girlfriend Taylor is not happy about him working at the strip club. Zeke then asked Chad how he coud help him. Chad then told Zeke that his girlfriend Taylor had told him that he needs to make a choice between her and working at the strip club. Zeke could not believe that Chad's girlfriend Taylor had given him a ultimatum to Chad.

Troy and his girfriend arrived at the strip club and parked the car. Gabriella asked Troy if he was ready to go see his boss and quit his job. Troy told his girlfriend that he was ready to see his boss and quit his job there. So they got out of the car and locked it up. Troy took his girlfriend's hand in to his and they walked up to the door. They went into the strip club and to his bosses office. Gabriella held Troy's hand while he was talking to the boss. Troy told his boss that he was quitting and that he would like to get his last pay check. So the boss told Troy he understands and gave him his final check. Troy and his girlfriend left his ex bosses office and the strip club. They went back to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got into it. They left the parking lot and headed back to his house.

Chad told Zeke that he does not know what he should do. Zeke asked Chad if he wants to be with his girlfriend Taylor. Chad said to Zeke that he does not want to lose his girlfriend Taylor. Zeke then told Chad that he needs to quit his job at the strip club and find another job. Chad then told Zeke that if he quits his job at the strip club that he might not find another good job. Zeke said to Chad that if you want to keep your girlfriend Taylor then you need to quit your job at the strip club. Zeke then told Chad that if he does not quit his job at the strip club that he will lose his girlfriend Taylor. Chad knew that Zeke was right that he would lose his girlfriend Taylor if he did not quit his job at the strip club. Chad told Zeke that he was going to leave and thanked him for the advice. Zeke walked Chaqd to the door and told him to think about what he had said. Chad told Zeke he will think about what he had said. Chad left the house and went back to his car. Zeke shut the door and went back to the kitchen to make some lunch. Chad unlocked his car and got in to it. He pulled out of Zeke's drive way and headed back home.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been dealing with writing block for this story and my other hsm stories too. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella spending a day together. Also Chad will be going to see his boss at the strip club.


	4. Author Note

**Author Note**

This is not a new chapter.

I am putting this story on temporary hiatus.

I am having some writer's block for this story yet.

It might be a while before i put a new chapter on this story.

Please continue to be patient.


End file.
